


Find Me

by Yeo_Mama



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Bad Parents, Barista Jeong Yunho, Barista Park Seonghwa, Cafe Owner Park Seonghwa, Childbirth, Choi San is Whipped, Choi San's Parents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mom Park Seonghwa, Mpreg, Pregnant Choi San, Protective Jung Wooyoung, San's parents are mean, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wooyoung is a Good Boyfriend, Yunho is a giant puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo_Mama/pseuds/Yeo_Mama
Summary: San had everythingUntil he had nothing...
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: ATEEZ Mpreg Stories





	Find Me

San had everything.

Family, friends, an amazing boyfriend. His life was perfect.

Who knew that things could fall apart so quickly because of one small mistake.

San grew up in a very sheltered household. His parents were always very protective of him and his older sister, keeping them on a tight leash.

It was quite restricting. Don't get him wrong, San loved his parents. They supported him when he came out and absolutely loved his boyfriend, Wooyoung. But, sometimes he just wanted to break free from their strict hold.

Why didn't he see it coming...

His parents had done everything for him. Providing him with a house to come home to, warm food, endless amounts of love, even going as far as letting him pursue a hobby he loved. All he had to do in return was work hard in school and follow their simple rules they had set.

Why did they have to lie to him...

San's whole life came crashing down one humid night, summer having just begun.

He was in the bathroom, slumped against the toilet, tears streaming down his face. The house empty as his parents had gone out for dinner.

A positive pregnancy test held tightly in his hand. The plus sign glaring back at him, taunting him.

How could this have happened? San had taken every precaution!

Him and Wooyoung had been together for 2 years, their relationship stronger then ever. One fateful night they had decided to take the final step. Together, tangled in the warm sheets of San's bed, Wooyoung made love to him.

It was the best day of his life...but all good things soon fall apart.

Weeks later he began to become sick, throwing up on the regular. His parents became worried, begging him to go to the doctor, but San denied.

He knew what was wrong...

So with his parents out of the house, he decided to take a pregnancy test, but as fate would have it, his parents decided to come home early that night.

San hadn't heard the tall-tale sign of of car pulling up into the driveway, or the sound of the front door unlocking.

He only became aware of their presence when the door to the bathroom opened, his father's head popping in.

A look of shock took over his face as he took in the scene in front of him, mouth hanging open as his voice failed him.

San sat paralyzed on the floor, eyes wide with fear as he was unable to move.

"Dad-"

San quickly shut his mouth as his father came rushing towards him, anger and disgust taking over his face. Hand clamping firmly around his son's bicep, dragging him harshly out of the bathroom.

Pain blossomed in San's shoulder as he was brutally thrown against the wall, crumpling to the floor like a limp puppet.

His mother came rushing into the hallway, hand rising to her mouth as she saw the test still clutched tightly in San's hand.

His father stood above him, stance full of power as he glared at the broken form that was his son.

"Leave..."

His voice boomed in the quiet hallway, eyes full of hate as he stared at San, gaze never breaking.

A cold weight dropped into San's stomach, eyes widening in fear at his father's command.

"D-dad, I-I can e-expla-"

"You have 5 minutes to gather your things, after that you leave my house. Any longer and I'll throw you out myself."

He said quietly, cutting San off as he turned to leave. The boy froze at his father's calm tone, knowing he was serious.

"You can't t-throw me out! I-I'm your  
son!"

San demanded, confidence coming back at full force as he yelled a his father.

Turning his head to stare at San, the boy no longer breathing as he father's gaze landed on his. Brown eyes that used to glow with warmth, now burned with hatred.

This man wasn't his father, he was a mere stranger.

"You're no longer my son. I didn't raise a selfish, lying whore..."

He spoke, voice full of venom as he walked away, not sparing a second glance at the broken boy on the floor.

"Mom-..."

San's heart broke even more as he watched his mother following behind her husband, face void of any emotion.

Sobs wracking his frame, San pushed himself off the floor, rushing towards his bedroom.

Grabbing a simple black backpack, he threw a few sets of clothes, his phone, and some cash into it before pulling on his worn white converse, leaving his house and life behind forever...

\--------------------

San watched his breath as it poured out of his mouth like smoke.

Cupping his hands together, he breathed into them, trying to return warmth to the frozen extremities.

He shivered as the cold bit into his skin, burrowing further into the thick hoodie covering his skinny body. 

Giving up on warming his hands, he stuck them into the pocket of his sweatshirt, gently cradling his small baby bump.

It had been 7 months since his parents had kicked him out.

Durning those months, San has since made a new home on the streets of Seoul.

Having found an old, abandoned mattress, San was able to drag it to a more secluded alley, making himself a little home.

With the small amount of money he brought with him, he was able to purchase a couple of blankets and pillows, allowing himself to splurge on comfort.

He was happy, or as happy as he could be...

He still missed seeing his friends, Yeosang in particular. But he didn't miss anyone nearly as much as he missed Wooyoung. He ached to be held in his arms, safe and protected.

San could reach out to them, but he couldn't bring himself to call. 

He didn't want them to see him like this, take pity on him. His caused this himself, so he was gonna be the one to figure it out. He didn't need the support of others.

But damn, was it getting hard to live.

The last 7 months had been absolute hell. Money and food were basically nonexistent at this point.

San had tried to get a job, but no one would hire a 17-year-old boy who was pregnant and living on the streets.

As a last resort, he had started street dancing. Taking his hobby and turning it into a source of income.

But it only lasted for so long...

As he progressed further into his pregnancy, it became harder and harder to dance, making money become tight once again.

But it didn't matter, as long as he had his baby he was happy.

Speaking of baby, San's pregnancy had surprisingly went by quite smoothly. No sickness, no pain, no nothing.

This however, may be due to the fact that the boy was deathly skinny.

San had always been quite small, always underweight. Although once he was thrown out onto the streets, he slowly became even thinner.

He looked like a stick at this point, body so thin you would think he would have broke. His face was sunken in, sharp cheekbones becoming even more prominent. His skin a horrible ashy color, no blush on his cheeks. His ribs protruded painfully through his skin, looking like they might break through. The only part on him that wasn't emaciated was his stomach. It was definitely small for being about 8 months, but it was still perky and round, safely holding his baby. It sat snug against his hips, looking out of place against his thin frame.

But San wouldn't trade it for the world.

Even though he knew there was a high chance he and the baby wouldn't make it through delivery, he couldn't help but love the small fetus.

Lately however, he was starting to become annoyed with them.

The past few days, San had been experiencing pain in his back and hips. They would come randomly, leaving him breathless and uncomfortable.

Today though, they seemed to be getting worse.

As San sat on his mattress, fighting off the cold, another cramp surged through his body.

Catching him off guard, San curled up on himself, breathing through the pain. Gritting his teeth as it finally left.

Could he be going into labor?

Feeling the panic rising up his throat, San pushed himself up, bracing against the wall as his legs almost gave out. He needed to leave. He needed to talk a walk before the walls of the alleyway closed in on him.

Absentmindedly walking through the crowded streets, San felt his feet carry him to the one place he felt safe. Where he was accepted.

Mar's Tea & Coffee Co.

Warmth blasted against his face as he entered the small cafe, the smell of coffee invading his senses.

He smiled, flashing his dimples as he saw Yunho working the register, walking towards him as the taller threw him an excited wave.

He was such a puppy...

"Hey Sannie! What's up?"

He asked kindly, round eyes staring, not scrutinizing or rude, but warm and open.

San grinned, he loved this place. They welcomed him with open arms from the very beginning, never prodding for answers. Just allowing him a place to relax and forget about his worries.

"Nothing, I just wanted to come see you guys!"

He says honestly, watching as Yunho's face broke out into a smile.

"Well that's nice to hear! Do you want any-..."

Yunho stops, quickly reaching out for the boy as he suddenly falls to the floor, a cry leaving his lips.

Immediately startled, Yunho throws a quick "Seonghwa Hyung" over his shoulder as he rushes over to the clearly in pain boy.

"San! San-ah are you okay? What hurts?"

He asks rapidly, hands hovering over him as he doesn't know what to do. Only then does he notice the puddle of water that is quickly pooling around the boy.

"What the he-"

"Yunho! What's wrong! What's happening!"

Seonghwa asks frantically, hurrying out of the back, mom-mode fully activated.

One look at San is all he needs.

"Oh my god! Sweetie is it the baby? Are you in labor? Did you water break?"

Seonghwa asks, concern written all over his face as he kneels next to San, placing a firm hand on the young boy's back, the other coming to rest on his stomach.

"Wait what? You're pregnant!"

"Yunho asks, stunned. His eyes widened comically in shock.

San nods weakly, gripping onto Seonghwa's hand tightly as another contraction seizes his small frame, whining softly.

"Hyung we need to get him to a hospital! He needs a doctor!"

Yunho says worriedly, hands beginning to shakes.

"Yunho, you need to calm down. We'll call 911 and get an ambulance-"

"No..."

San's voice cuts through Seonghwa's, loud and unwavering.

Yunho and Seonghwa stare at him like he just grew a third head, completely thrown off guard.

"San-ah you need medical attention."

Seonghwa states simply, watching the boy shake his head.

"No...I can't afford it."

San confesses, refusing to meet his Hyung's eyes, ashamed of himself.

"It's okay, we weren't asking you to p-"

"Hyung, is everything thing okay?"

A familiar voice sounds from the back, making the three on the floor look up quickly.

A young boy walked into the room, tying a black apron around his waist. His blonde hair was pushed off his forehead, showcasing his handsome face, but there was no denying the small mole placed delicately underneath his right eye.

It was Wooyoung

As Wooyoung takes in the scene around him, San watches his eyes land on him. A look of recognition swiftly crosses his face, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Sannie...is that you?"

He asks, voice hesitate.

"Hi Woo..."

San smiles nervously , his dimples popping out.

Without another word, Wooyoung vaults over the counter, wrapping San in a bone crushing hug, crying loudly into his shoulder.

Always the dramatic type...

San laughs, petting the boy's hair as continues to hold him, never letting go.

Yunho and Seonghwa watch from the side, confusion written all over their faces.

Gradually, Wooyoung let's go of San, facing the boy as a genuine smile spreads across his, tears still streaming.

"I finally found you!"

He giggles, pulling San in as he presses a soft kiss to the boy's lips, San practically melting in his hold.

Oh how he missed this

Their lips continue to move against each other's, smooth and fluid as if they were never apart.

Only when San bites down harshly on Wooyoung's lip do they break apart.

Jerking back in surprise, Wooyoung watches as San curls around himself, crying out in pain.

"What's happening to him!"

He demands, worriedly looking at his lover, holding him comfortingly.

Seonghwa bites his lip, breaking the news to the younger.

"He's in labor."

He states calmly, watching Wooyoung's mouth drop open. He waits for the teen to explode, urgently asking for more answers, but to his surprise a small smile spreads across his face.

"Is it mine?"

He asks San curiously, receiving a tentative nod in replay.

A giddy laugh leaves his mouth as he squeezes San tighter, pressing another kiss to the older's mouth.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

He announces happily, smile never leaving his face.

Yunho and Seonghwa watch the exchange with fond eyes, knowing looks on their faces.

The sweet scene is shortly interrupted by another contraction, bringing the group back to the current problem at hand. Only this time it's accompanied by San's frantic voice.

"I can feel them! I can feel their head! It hur-AHHHHH..."

San screams out, delirious as pain overtakes his entire being. Tears cascade down his red face as he continues to cry out.

As if on autopilot, the three remaining make quick work of moving him to the back, towards the break room.

Wooyoung hurriedly places him on the couch, cooing at him gently, trying to calm him down.

Seonghwa and Yunho race around the room, trying to collect everything and anything that may help.

San let's out another piercing scream, Seonghwa hurrying to his side.

"San-ah, can I take off your pants and underwear? I need to check if the baby's crowning."

Seonghwa asks gently, patting the boy's knee affectionately.

San nods furiously, not caring who say him naked at this point, just needing this baby out of him right that second.

Pulling the boy's pants off, Seonghwa is greeted with the sight of dark hair as he moves San's legs apart.

"Okay baby's crowning, so I'm gonna need you to start pushing sweetheart."

Seonghwa states coolly, watching surprise spread across the two teenager's faces.

Yunho takes this as his time to leave, explaining that he needs to go man the counter, hastily leaving the break room.

Wooyoung moves behind San, supporting his back as he slowly begins pushing, counting to ten smoothly.

San grits his teeth as he pushes, wails leaving his mouth as he forces his baby out of his body.

After about 30 minutes of continuous pushing, they head is still not out and Seonghwa is progressively getting more worried.

San is exhausted, face pale and sweaty. His body shaking from over exertion. Wooyoung has since been given a wet washcloth, trying to cool the poor boy down.

If they don't get this baby out soon, they could lose San, possibly even both.

"Okay, San-ah we're going to try something a little different."

Seonghwa explained as he tenderly moved the thin boy towards the floor, settling him into a deep squat.

A loud moan left San's mouth as he felt the baby drop down, moving lower.

"We are going to let gravity work it's magic. Wooyoung's will hold onto you so you don't fall, okay?"

Seonghwa explained, showing Wooyoung how to support the boy.

In position, San began to push once again, curling down towards Seonghwa's awaiting hand.

Gritting his teeth, he continued to push towards the growing pressure, sweat beading down his face and neck.

"Good...good honey, just like that. Baby's head is almost out."

Seonghwa encouraged, hands helping ease out the emerging head.

San's loud gasp filled the room, closely followed by the splash of fluid as the head finally passed through.

Seonghwa cradled the newborn's head between his palms, wiping away any excess fluid that may be clogging their airways.

San slumped against Wooyoung, chest heaving with each breath.

Wooyoung pressed a kiss to the boy's sweaty temple, murmuring reassurances into his dark hair.

Wooyoung loved San's hair. It had grown the past seven months, now reaching his nape. It was long and curly, framing his face nicely. The white streak he had dyed into it almost completely faded.

Even sweaty and red, Wooyoung had never seen someone so beautiful.

Seonghwa's deep voice brought him back to the presence.

"-one more push should do it San-ah, okay?"

Seonghwa spoke, staring directly into the young boy's eyes, earning a firm nod in return.

As the final contraction arrived, San pushed down hard, gritting his teeth through the pain. He could feel Seonghwa gently tugging on his baby, trying to free the shoulders.

San continued to push, to close to give up. With one final yell, San shoved down with all his might, feeling the shoulders come through, followed by the rest of the body.

Falling back into Wooyoung's arms in relief, San listened to the wonderful sound that was his baby's cries. Seonghwa immediately placed the baby against his chest, instincts taking over as he held them tightly.

"It's a boy"

Seonghwa said, smiling at the new parents.

Tears pricked San's eyes as he nuzzled into his son's dark hair, listening to his soft whimpers as he wiggled against his mother's chest.

He faintly felt Wooyoung rest his head against his shoulder, staring fondly down at their son.

Their son

Warm and content, San felt his eyes begin to droop shut. The weight of his son against his chest and Wooyoung's comforting presence slowly lulling him to sleep.

\--------------------

San was warm, so warm

It enveloped him like a blanket, comforting and heavy.

The only problem was why was it moving!

San could faintly feel the slight rise and fall of someone breathing, their breath filling the silence surrounding him.

Ever so slowly, San gradually opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the warm glow that was cast around the plain room.

He was in the hospital

His could feel the cottony material of a gown covering his body, IV and heart monitor sitting uncomfortably against his hand. The slow beep of machines reaching his ears.

A comforting hand ran through his hair, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Looking up he was greeted with a familiar face that was not Wooyoung.

It was Yeosang

Tears ran down San's face as he hugged his best friend closer, the older smiling softly.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry..."

San cried, feeling guilty about just leaving his friend without any warning.

Yeosang continued to pet San's hair, a hum rumbling through his chest.

"It's okay...I don't blame you for hiding."

Yeosang spoke, causing San to look at him curiously.

They started at each other in silent understanding, not needing to say anything, just knowing.

They continued to snuggle together, just absorbing each other's presence.

"Where's Wooyoung?"

San whispered, not wanting to ruin the silence between them.

"He went with the nurse to go get your son from the nursery."

Oh right, they have a son now

As if on cue, a gentle knock sounded through the room.

"Come in"

Yeosang called softly, watching as the door slowly opened to reveal Wooyoung, small hospital bassinet in hand.

San eyes followed it, knowing his son laid within it.

Feeling the bed shift underneath him, San looked up to see Yeosang turn to leave, stating that he'll visited again tomorrow before closing the door behind him gently.

It was just him, Wooyoung, and their son.

San continued to stare at the small baby swaddled in a hospital issued blanket, blue hat placed on top of his head.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Wooyoung asked tentatively, seeing the boy's curious gaze.

San nodded, sitting up in bed as he watched Wooyoung gently pick up their son, placing him tenderly against his mother's chest.

San wanted to cry

He just sat and admired his son, removing the small hat covering his head, revealing thick, wavy hair. A samll button nose, pouty little lips, and eyes he knew were Wooyoung's adorning his face. Even inheriting a tiny beauty mark, delicately placed above his upper lip.

He was perfect

"I hope he has your dimples."

Wooyoung spoke, gazing lovingly at San.

Not being able to take it anymore, San grabbed the boy's shirt, pulling him in for a tender kiss.

"Thank you"

San mumbled against his lover's lips, continuing to slowly kiss him. His senses filling with nothing but Wooyoung.

Wooyoung pulled away, placing his forehead against San's affectionately.

"No, thank you for giving me a son, a family."

He whispered softly, warm eyes staring into San's.

San knew he had a long journey ahead of himself, but right now with the weight of his son against his chest and Wooyoung by his side, he could conquer anything...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross-posted on Wattpad also under @Yeo_Mama  
> Follow me on Instagram @_J.W_Illustrations


End file.
